


Sister in the Sky

by AikoIsari



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Family, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why does nobody look at you when I do' Not-Rebellion compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> for the Diversity Writing Challenge prompt- write a letter. Also, I really wanted to write Tatsuya again, because he's really flippin' cute. Again, not compliant with the third movie, though I enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!

Dear sister,

I know that's who you are now. I am over seven today. You look like me sometimes, and you look like mom all the time. I don't know if looks are everything about this. But you feel like my sister because you are always there, but not mom and dad, so that's the only name I can think of.

I am not liked by the kids in my class, Madoka-nee-san. I'm not hated either but apparently boys aren't supposed to talk to girls right now, because girls have cooties or something. Do you have cooties? Or something like them? What are cooties any way? The word sounds funny.

Dear sister, I don't like dinosaurs. Why do the boys in my class like dinosaurs? I think they're big and scary. I like confetti and kittens and my crayonbox. I don't think my class likes that much either.

They don't like that I mention you a lot, and Mom and Dad don't know who you are. That's why I don't wave at you anymore. I'm sorry. I want to, but Dad is getting scared, and Mom might hit my teacher. I think that's what she meant anyway. Homura-san says that was probably what she meant, but she wasn't sure considering what Mom actually said was full of very bad words. Is Homura-san your friend? She visits all of the time and she seems to like you very much. Like Mom and Dad like each other. Maybe that's what cooties are. Can girls get cooties from other girls? Can boys have cooties?

Maybe they're actually cookies.

Why can nobody else see you?

It's so weird. Are you supposed to be a secret? You're a kinda bad secret, though. I can still see you and all. Or am I supposed to know the secret?

Homura-san knows you're around. She seems sad whenever I say hi to you though, and looks all funny. I don't think she knows you're there. Maybe she'd be happier if she did know. Do you want her to see you? Maybe you guys could talk about boys together. Or Sayaka-san. She was nice. Do you know what happened to her?

Sometimes Homura-san smells like the hospital, like wound-cleaning stuff and band-aids. Dad is working at one now, part time. He needs something to keep him out of the house, now that I'm going to school and stuff. He doesn't want to be bored. Dad would like you, I think. He's all calm and likes to talk about anything. I've heard him say stuff to the neighbors about tomatoes!

… I'm not sure I like tomatoes much anymore.

Will I make friends someday, Nee-san? It's scary saying hi because no one says it back like they mean it. Well, almost no one. The teachers mean it. There's this little girl with purple hair who means it. It's like mama's purple. She's kind of nice. Do you think I should be her friend even though there are cooties? I still don't know what they are!

My hand is starting to hurt Nee-san. I'm not gonna mail this. I'm gonna leave it on the windowsill for you. You don't have an address and all, and I usually see you flying. So you're gonna be my special sister in the sky.

Or are you everybody's special sister in the sky? That's kind of cool too.

Love, Tatsuya


End file.
